


小邋遢和整理癖

by 791ruby



Category: srrx 卓鹤 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/791ruby/pseuds/791ruby





	小邋遢和整理癖

以下是车：

高天鹤当然知道他所说的报答是什么样的报答，脸上的羞怯一闪而过，心头漫出来的更多是渴望，渴望拥有彼此，渴望变得更亲密。仝卓一手揽着他的腰，忘情的和他接吻，牙齿碰撞，舌头纠缠，互相追逐着，试探着，直咂出水声来，高天鹤还不满足。舌头像卷了火一样，去舔仝卓的眉眼，嗦他发红的耳垂，又低下去啃他的锁骨，仝卓被啃的酥酥麻麻的，灵魂都崩断了几根。高天鹤还在往下舔，沿着锁骨舔到小腹，泛着水光的舌头在小腹那儿打着圈儿，仝卓有一种整个人飞到太空的感觉，低头看高天鹤的脸，他的圣洁美丽的仙鹤，此时此刻正用最色情的方式撩拨着他的欲望。

高天鹤好像对性事也有什么了不得的天赋，他只站在那已经是足够撩人，这会儿使出了全身解数，用牙齿退下了仝卓的运动裤，湿湿的舌头隔着内裤描摹那人性器的轮廓。仝卓平日里再冷静自持，这场面他还是忍不住骂了一句“操！”想不到鹤儿在性事上是这样的坦诚直接，这妖孽似的仙鹤真的能要了他的命，他这一声没控制住的脏话倒像命令似的，高天鹤脱下他的内裤，斜着眼睛看他，嘴唇水淋淋的，眼睛也湿漉漉的“我尝尝，行吗？”说完就又俯下身去一点点吞下他的尖端，尽力的往里吞着，口水顺着粗大的肉柱流了下来，舌尖在他顶端的小眼儿上来回搔刮，又不断的尽力吞吐，咂摸，一通忙活下来，仝卓的阴茎被他舔的坚硬如铁。

仝卓耐不住了，抓着高天鹤的两只手臂给人提起来，坐在自己身上，不由分说的又吻上去，两只手探下去揉捏高天鹤的乳头，下面的阴茎也不老实隔着内裤一个劲儿的磨他的大腿，高天鹤被他磨的直哼哼“唔～好烫……好硬”高天鹤打着颤儿搂上他“进来……”仝卓发狠的嘬着他的嘴，用舌尖儿钻他的耳朵眼儿，两个人都箭在弦上了又想起一个事“鹤儿，没有东西怎么办？”高天鹤跨在他身上，已经喘的不行了，红着眼睛发狠，抓着他的领子“你今天要是不做完，下次别想再碰我了”

仝卓自己何尝不是忍得辛苦，但他更怕他的鹤儿吃苦，没办法只能伸手去捞床头柜上的乳液，白瓷瓶的乳液，拿在手里凉的他意识逐渐回笼，更清醒的看到眼前淫糜的景象，他倒了点乳液，在手心里捂热，又用另一个手的手指沾了探向高天鹤的小穴，一点点的往里揉。高天鹤仰着头，抬着屁股，后穴感觉着那人的手指动作，很轻很柔，抠摸的他后头直淌水。

高天鹤仰着头大口呼气，湿热的空气刺激的他喉咙发痒“可以了……快点……插进来……插我……嗯……”仝卓看扩张的差不多了，抓着他躺过来侧着吻他脸“宝贝儿，第一次就骑乘你会受不了的”然后就着这个姿势把自己送了进去，他的柱头太宽，闯进去的时候高天鹤惊叫一声，下意识的想爬开，仝卓按着他的屁股，让那个小小的肉穴好好的把他的棒子吃进去，试探着动了几次，感觉高天鹤背上都渗出了汗来，仝卓贴着他的脸问他“是不是难受？”高天鹤脸上也有点冒汗嘴里却说“废话那么多，赶紧动。”那处柔软的肉穴使劲绞着仝卓的阴茎，像是较劲一样，仝卓又往深的地方捣了几下，边捣边说“鹤儿这里太嫩了。”高天鹤总算好受了一些，慢慢期待更多“嗯……快点……给我……”仝卓看他适应了，自己也大开大合的干了起来，饱满的囊袋打在他身上发出淫荡清脆的响声，骄傲的仙鹤在他身下荡漾颤抖，下面的小穴吸咬挽留着他的肉柱，理智清明都飞到了九天之外，只有肉体的啪啪作响的撞击声是真实存在的。

高天鹤也被顶的欲仙欲死，仝卓撞的太重，每一次又都奔最深的地方顶去，高天鹤全身都被汗湿了，这会儿也没空想被子又脏了的事，只顾用汗湿的手指尖儿不断地抓摸仝卓的胸肌和腹肌。仝卓又顶了几十下，高天鹤几乎叫不出来声了，细溜溜的嗓子这会变的有点喑哑又带了鼻音，听着委委屈屈的，仝卓却怜惜不了他，只自顾自的撞着，妄图把那熊熊燃烧的欲火撞灭，谁知那火越烧越烈根本熄灭不了。高天鹤在快感和痛感之间攀缘翻转，没一会儿先射了出来。

释放的那一瞬间，高天鹤大喘着气想挣脱，又被仝卓抓住按在床上，吸他的后颈，舔他的耳后“鹤哥自己爽完了就不管我了，该罚”呼出来的热气儿要把高天鹤烧个灰飞烟灭“来坐上来，我带鹤哥骑大马”高天鹤被他撑着跨在他腿上，还没从高潮的余韵里回过神来，就被那个人一抬一放，又将那粗大的性器吞了进来，他下意识的扭腰，主导着那粗暴的肉棒探索自己的身体，仝卓俩手捏着他的乳头，把乳头捏的又痒又肿，难耐急了，他只能落的更厉害不断的扭着腰想让体内的肉棒给他疏解，仝卓坏心又起“鹤儿不太会吗？我给你喊拍子好不好。”性事中突然说这样的话，把高天鹤臊的整个人又红了一圈，仝卓抱着他趴床上又重新干了进去，他不想折腾太久，怕高天鹤身体受不住，于是进来时加快了速度，又是一顿猛捣，背景音乐全都是高天鹤抽抽搭搭的呻吟声，他一只手揉着高天鹤的囊袋，跟他一起射了出来。

激烈的性爱过后，屋子里一股奇异的味道，高天鹤推仝卓下去换被单，他搂过人又嘬了两口，打开手机发现已经是下午了，麻利下床换被单，高天鹤也快速去洗了个战斗澡，出来的时候水蒸气蒸的他浑身又白又嫩，被嘬过的痕迹太明显了。仝卓啧了一声“鹤儿，看来今天只能点外卖了。”


End file.
